


Just a Little Crush

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Open Relationships, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Dom was used to having crushes.





	Just a Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodygreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodygreenie/gifts).



> **Spleengarden** : I'd adore to read something you wrote about the #2 prompt of the last tumblr game you reblogged, with the pairing we alllll love so much... Sherdario my dear :))  
> [Tumblr prompt](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/160705368126/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) #2: _things you said through your teeth_
> 
> Title from 'Crush' by Jennifer Paige (obviously). :)
> 
> Oh, it's been ages since I last wrote RPF! I feel the strong urge to add the usual disclaimer (what can I say, I used to write bandom fic... *g*): I don't know anyone connected to _Shadowhunters_ and certainly don't mean any disrespect to Dom, Matt and their girlfriends. If you know them, please click the back button!
> 
> Warning (?) for existing RL relationships.

Dom was used to having crushes. He’d meet someone, and something in their smile, in the way they moved or talked, would make him perk up and go _Oh!_. Sarah thought it was adorable when he couldn’t stop rambling about the latest person to capture his interest, which just went to show that she was perfect for him. The fact that he usually crushed on guys helped, too, because rather than feeling threatened she could join in, agreeing with a wicked smile that “yes, he’s hot, I’d totally do him, too!”

So when Dom fell into lust-at-first-sight with Matthew Daddario there really was no reason to suspect that this was anything but the latest in a long line of infatuations that never went any further than innuendo and some heavy-duty flirting, maybe a stolen kiss or two. Except he’d never spent this much time around any of his previous crushes, weeks and months of filming and promo tours, thrown together by the nature of their roles - and none of the others had been Matt. Matt with his slow smiles and thoughtful eyes, his expressive, constantly-gesticulating hands and genuine interest in everything around him, his strong shoulders and and bouts of joyous laughter. 

The fact that Dom seemed to be the one who could most easily coax his co-star into giggling helplessly was both a source of deep satisfaction and a never-ending challenge for Dom. When they were together he was at his most outrageous, teasing and joking around until he got his reward in the form of Matt doubled over, face red as he struggled to regain his composure for the camera. The only thing better, in his opinion, was Matt lazy with exhaustion on long days of shooting, letting Dom curl up around him as they waited for their call, maybe even stroking his hair absently, affectionately calling him a cat. Which was true enough, considering that Dom would have liked nothing better than to climb Matt like a tree.

Really, it should have come as a surprise to exactly no one that one evening on Matt’s roof terrace, stupid with one too many beers, Dom told him just that. In the background he heard Alberto cackle and Em whisper something to Kat that made them both giggle, but his focus was on Matt, who was blushing furiously. Then he found himself being picked up bodily and deposited on a nearby loveseat, Matt mock-chiding him, “Time-out for you, Dom, I think!”

Pouting, Dom kept clinging to him for a moment longer, their faces only a few inches apart. Dom stopped breathing, and he was pretty sure he didn’t imagine the pleased grin playing on Matt’s beautiful lips as he disentangled himself with surprising gentleness. When Matt walked away, Dom called after him, “You love me, babe, don’t try to deny it!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Matt’s laugh was fond, as was the look in his eyes, and later that night Dom jerked off to the memory of it and of Matt’s hand on his body. The ease with which Matt had manhandled him caused heat to pool low in his belly, and he came embarrassingly quickly. Afterwards he called Sarah and whined, “This is getting out of hand. It’s never been so... so bloody frustrating before!” 

“Aww, poor baby,” she laughed into his ear, completely unconcerned. “Just go with it, it’ll be fine.” 

Dom didn’t get much sleep that night, and when he ran into Matt in front of his trailer the next morning he bit his lip, blushing, remembering Sarah’s words. Observant as always, Matt noticed his distraction and asked kindly, “You alright?”

They were alone for the moment, waiting to be called to the set and therefore dressed in full Shadowhunter regalia. Dom was struck with the sudden urge to mess up Matt’s carefully arranged Alec-hair, but in an exercise of restraint he resisted and settled on a friendly shoulder pat. “Sure, I’m fine. Thanks, mate.”

Maybe it was an aftereffect of the night before, but his thumb lingered a second too long, feeling the warmth of Matt’s skin, the steady pulse of his heartbeat. Matt raised a quizzical eyebrow in response, and Dom’s breath caught, somehow finding it harder than usual to ignore the pull of those hazel eyes, which currently seemed almost green. 

“Not fair,” he bit out through clenched teeth, “get a grip!” 

If he’d hoped that Matt hadn’t heard him, he was quickly disabused of this notion by the widening of Matt’s eyes, a myriad of emotions flitting over his face, too quickly for Dom to pinpoint. The next moment he was being pulled into Matt’s trailer. Feeling caught out, naked, he tried to cover by joking, “If you wanted to get me alone to ravish me, all you had to do was ask…”

Immediately he wanted to take it back, the words a bit too close to the truth for comfort. However, much to his surprise there was no witty comeback from Matt. Instead he tilted his head in serious consideration, making Dom squirm nervously and wish, not for the first time, that they actually shared a parabatai bond so he’d have an idea what the other man was thinking. Finally Matt replied in that thoughtful way of his, “I will if you want me to.”

Dom’s mind went blank, and he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. Whatever his expression, it made Matt grin and exclaim triumphantly, “I knew it, Esther was right!” Sobering, he added gently, “It’s okay, Dom, really. But we don’t have to…”

He didn’t get a chance to say what exactly they didn’t have to do, because this was the moment Dom shook off his shocked stupor and tackled him. Their mouths met clumsily, and Matt stumbled back a couple of paces before regaining his equilibrium, laughing into the kiss, but Dom didn’t stop his assault, clinging to Matt with all the pent-up hunger of months of close proximity. And much to his gratification Matt responded with similar enthusiasm, exploring Dom’s mouth thoroughly, possessively.

The hands Dom had dreamed about were trailing down his back, making him shudder when they squeezed his butt and pulled him roughly against Matt, bringing their pelvises flush together, undeniable proof that their bodies were both very much interested in the proceedings. Dom groaned at the contact, his own fingers trembling while he tried to blindly unbutton Matt’s shirt, unwilling to stop kissing for even a moment. Matt tasted like coffee and something undefinably _Matt_ , and Dom was dying to find out if the rest of him tasted the same.

However, right then reality came crashing back with a knock at the trailer door. They jumped apart, both breathing hard, trying their best to smooth their clothes and not look as if they’d been making out like teenagers. They weren’t very successful if the raised eyebrow from the PA was anything to go by once they’d finally opened the door, but Dom couldn’t bring himself to care. He was too busy grinning like a nutter and stealing glances at Matt, warmth flooding him whenever their eyes met.

It made focusing on the scene rather difficult, and Kat’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked back and forth between them. Unconcerned, Dom just smirked and winked at her, which earned him an exasperated groan from Matt, who was trying hard to appear professional, hissing out of the corner of his mouth, “Fuck, you'll be the death of me - stop it!”

“Why don’t you make me?” Dom stage-whispered back and was rewarded with the enchanting sight of Matthew Daddario blushing, followed by the wickedest smile he’d ever seen, full of promise and erasing the last doubts Dom might have harboured that he didn’t desperately want _more_ \- more kisses, more touches, more _Matt_... Feeling his stomach flutter, he licked his lips and resigned himself to the fact that this crush wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
